falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Revere Beach station
(interior) }} The Revere Beach station is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 336: "Prior to the war, Revere Beach Boardwalk was supposed to be a place where families and vacationers could come and have fun during the summer months. However, gangs of teens in black leather, racing their muscle cars, drove out most of the polite folks. The boardwalk turned into a hangout for this unsavory element." Layout There is a book return terminal in the lobby of the arcade northeast of the station entrance. The station itself is a somewhat small station compared to others, but is U-turned. There are two protectrons that can be activated. The entrance area of the station contains a lot of radroaches, but they are easily taken out by the Sole Survivor or the protectrons if they are activated. Similar to the surrounding area above ground, the station itself is run by raiders. At the end of the station there is a unique raider called Cinder. In the first big area one comes to, there is an Advanced terminal. Hacking it will open a door to a small room containing jet and a duffle bag. When the area where Cinder is located has been cleared, to the right there will be more raiders. Upon exiting the train, there is a locked (Advanced) door on the right. Inside the cart within here, is an explosives box. The other door that is chained contains four feral ghouls. In here is a pack of duct tape as well as several containers with junk items. The second door has a tripwire right in front of it with grenades attached. Notable loot Exterior * Live & Love issue #5 - On the third floor of the building on the north side of the entrance to the station. The magazine is sitting on the cooking station at the top of the stairs. * Bottlecap mine - On the second floor of the red brick building, slightly northwest from the underground entrance. * Book return tokens - From raiders in the area. * Fusion core - Can be found in the book return terminal in the building next to the station. This costs 50 tokens. * Protectron model kit - In a locked garage southwest of the Revere Beach station. One has to enter by climbing a fallen tree onto the roof. The model kit is in the corner across from the power armor station, at the base of a steel support near the small table and vase. The model is sometimes found on the table directly beside the power armor station. Interior * Day Tripper ahead from entrance, on the desk in farthest room. Related quests * Butcher's Bill 2 - This is one of the possible locations where the Sole Survivor will find Agent Blackbird. * Kidnapping - A group of raiders can take up residence in this location after they have kidnapped a settler. The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free the settler. * Raider Troubles - Troublesome raiders might take refuge at this location between two attacks on the Commonwealth settlers. * Randolph Safehouse - One of the possible locations to clear for the Railroad. Notes The outside portion of the Revere Beach station region is one of a few places where an infinite supply of weapons, ammunition, medical supplies, food, water and other junk may be obtained with no respawn delay. Appearances The Revere Beach station appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes The station is based on the real-world Revere Beach station. However, the real station is above ground, as opposed to the underground station in the ''Fallout'' world. Bugs Glowing radroaches may spawn with regular radroach skins and vice versa. Gallery Revere Beach station - Live & Love.png|Live & Love FO4 Revere Beach station_raider base.png|Raider base Revere Beach_station underground_entrance.png|Underground entrance Revere Beach station Candy shop.png|Candy shop Revere Beach station right entrance.png|Entrance on the right Revere Beach station station platform.png|Station platform Revere_Station_brahmin_skull.png|Brahmin's skull with pool ball eyes, found in the kitchen RBS_book_return_terminal.jpg|Book return terminal References Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Станция Ревир-Бич uk:Станція Ревір-Біч zh:里維爾地鐵站